danganronpanegativefandomcom-20200214-history
CyanideSuicide
A young youtuber that managed to hit high during the years. Extremely reckless and doesn't think much about what he does. Has spend most of his time locked in his room working on a strict schedule to gain the fame he currently has. Appearance He is visually severely underweight. He has a very pale skin and brown eyes. His hair is light brown and dyed blue. The colors are already growing off. He keeps his hair up to his shoulders. He wears a gradient black and blue shirt, grey jeals and blue vans. He has a hoodie with his very own logo sewed on top. He wears fingerless brown gloves and a checkered black and blue belt in which one side of the belt hands off while the other is in place. He often wears headphones he custom ordered just for him that glow blue. He has black plugs on both his ears. Stats As a youtuber his talent includes: Acting, video editing, recognizing when a video is edited. Personality He has the personality you expect from an influencer. He's laidback and playful. He enjoys joking around and pranking people he's close to. Before getting close to Yusuke he would try to get close to multiple girls, a very failed attempt often. Background He was born and raised in Sweden because of his parents leaving home due to their family not accepting a child so early in their lives. They lived very poorly in a country they barely knew anything about just because the father had contacts in it. Growing up, Yuki loved to scroll around the internet all the time. He got into youtuber and began making videos of literally anything he could think off. Eventually getting popular over time and making money off it he managed to pay off his parent's dept like this over time. Story He at first was shown as this laid-back comedy relief type of guy. He never gave anything of value to any of the trials and was mostly seen as an eyesore to the girls. In this time all he did was befriending the guys and trying to get close to girls which ever really worked. In the third chapter, he was close to Yuuto who died after stabbed by Kyou and choked by Hiroaki. Cyan found this out and somewhat ruined the evidence by moving the corpse to a more peaceful place. This made the others see him as a suspect and despite knowing the murderer he was not to mention who it was. By the 5th chatper he got close enough to Yusuke to fall for him. On the 6th chapter, Katsumi learned Cyan was working for the mastermind and so Satomi asked Cyan to murder him. Yusuke finding out finished the murder himself so that Cyan would live as punishment for having worked on the game. After that Cyan and Makiko worked together to take out Satomi. Cyan died in an execution after this game which set off DRN2.5 which is the cause of DRN3. The following are events that have occurred in after-game and are non-canon events.: Insert after-game content here. Relationships *Yusuke - Pretty boy jeweler with a mysterious personality. Both started out hanging everyday till eventually Cyan started to get feelings for him and would do anything for him. *Katsumi - Chuuni forensic investigator. Best internet friends for years. When they met for the first time offline they didn't recognize each other and started off on the wrong foot when Cyan kept pranking him (Sending him off on his mattress on a lake and pouring shampoo over his head while he showered on the stalls.) but eventually managed to get close to the point little people understand how to work around Cyan more than him. *Yuuto - A childish paranormal investigator. Because of his child-like behaviors Cyan treated him like his little brother and would help him, give him dumb advices and avoid explicit conversations around him just a a big brother would do. Little does he know Yuuto is 2 weeks older than Cyan. *Satomi - A serious reporter. She and Cyan have known each other for a long time and planned this together mainly her though. She does't tolerate him slacking off on the job. Trivia *His favorite food is swedish meatballs because it's the only homecooked food he has eaten. *He suffers from anorexia because of trying to keep an image for his viewers as he's afraid of people calling him names. *He has 3 youtube channels, a gaming channel, his main channel where he post more polished and professional looking videos and his vlog channel where he makes barely edited videos and post the most often in. Category:Characters Category:Camper Category:Survivor Category:Mastermind helper